Long, long ago
by TessII
Summary: There is a traitor to the empire who has been living upon her own planet for nigh on a century...but what happens when Zim finds her out and beams her aboard the massive? Adventure and Meyhem, what a combo!


Long, long ago: Chapter 1

Fragile creatures floated gently among the interstellar breezes, so close to one another were they that they all seemed one creature. Leila envied these whale-like creatures,as they glided softly through the airless vacuum of space, with their graceful flaming wings and many whip lashing tails. An envious smile broke through Leila's stony façade as she returned to her work, the musical wails of the creatures ringing magically throughout the planet as the enormous beasts passed through the atmosphere of her planet. Swiftly the green-skinned she-Irken hoisted a strange liquid to her chest, causing tiny traces of what may have been muscle but was most likely bone to strain against her skin.

All at once the female tripped, her head being dunked into the liquid as she came seconds from spilling the entire concoction. Her long antennae flattened in momentary anger as she searched for what had tripped her, spying a half-buried metal object. It seemed somewhat familiar…in a moment the female forgot it, as another strange wail penetrated the fading lyrics of earlier. Her dark violet eyes were turned upward once more, her burgundy pupils dilating against the sun of the planet that had served as her home for longer than she cared to remember. The alien sound grew steadily louder before at last the source came into sight. This, too, seemed familiar to the she-Irken, not that it wasn't blazingly obvious that this was a space craft of some sort, the make itself seemed somewhat…welcoming, as well as foreboding.

"A …Voot.. Cruiser?" Her mouth sounded without her explicit permission. How did she know that? It was as if she had pulled the information from a dream…or from a long long time ago. For a moment the female pondered why it made such a ruckus, were not ships designed for travel in space supposed to stay completely silent? Why were they required to be silent? Again it was upon the tip of her tongue, but no unremembered sources tumbled from her mouth this time. Again anger filled the female. This was _her_ planet, _she_ had fought an entire war for it, it would not be taken that easily! Quick as a flash the she-Irken darted into a beautifully spiraled building, emerging within the moment with large blasters and a cruel glint where there had before been only envy and love.

"Let the Tallest try to take this planet from me!" Hissed the female, "I defended it once, and will do so again." Of course the first time around there had been a willing army at her disposal. Sorwofully, however, most of those whom had fought alongside her could do so no more, and she would not sacrifice the lives of her few remaining allies to these demons. Besides this was a very small cruiser, with enough room for maybe one very small Invader.

"Hmmm…now I remember…how could I have forgotten?" The female's eyes darkened under her brow, her jaws clenched tightly as she aimed her blaster at the not-so-alien vessel after all. She charged the blaster and fired, a primeval shout erupting from her throat.

The ball of energy impacted with a satisfying blast of light and the vessel fell to the ground, battered but not entirely useless. Leila approached the felled ship cautiously, making certain that her blasters were ready to fire another round if the need arose. She almost released that other round when the top of the crusier opened to reveal a very short he-Irken and a very strange SIR unit. A snarl rose to the female's lips at the sight of one of her kind, but she did not blast him. Her instincts informed her that he was better of alive…for now…

"Identify yourself and state your purpose." Demanded the she-Irken as she prodded the moaning form with her blaster. The small but well proportioned male glared up at her with shining red eyes and exposed his own fangs in a look of disgust.

"As if I would identify myself for one such as you." Snarled the male.

"If you wish to live than you _will_ identify yourself!" The female was startled, however, at the SIR unit jumping up and grabbing onto her head, surprising her enough to drop the blaster and begin to pry the insane unit from her face. That turned the tables enough for the Invader to get hold of her blaster and set it to "stun" using it to do just that to her, while laughing manically.

"Nobody can best ZIM!" Screamed the one called Zim, the male then pushed at the female's body with his boot before barking out an order for his SIR unit. "GIR! Take this traitors body on board and tie her to the back of the seat. The Tallest will praise me for sure for the capture of such a criminal."

"But I thought you was gonna…"

"SILENCE GIR!" Screeched the he-irken as he leapt back into the Voot Cruiser. "Do as I said!" And so Gir hoisted the taller-than-Zim female and tied her as best he could to the back of Zim's pilot chair. Choosing to roll around the remaining space of the cruiser as Zim flew his ship back to his base on Earth to beam the specimen to the Tallest.

When Leila at last pried her eyes open she was sure that this was one of her strange dreams of before she had found her "home." But was assured of wakefulness when that strange S.I.R. unit came to drool on her head in a very irritating manner. It wasn't until she spied the faces of the Tallest on the monitor opposite her that she realized what had happened, they had succeeded in capturing her! But…wait…why did the Tallest look so bored with this "Invader?" Perhaps they were unaware of his accomplishment? The Invader seemed to like to talk a lot, both the Tallest's eyes were glazed over, perhaps they would miss the part when he told them he had captured the "traitor".

"And while visiting that planet I found the FILTH whom had dare defy you and begin the Battle of Supremacy!" The short Invader struck a dramatic pose while deepening his voice, and the two Tallest jerked to awareness.

"You found the Traitor? _And_ succeeded in capturing her?" Queried the Tallest Red doubtfully. The short one called Zim stepped aside to give them a better look at the "Traitor" who flattened her antennae and tried her best to ignore the drooling S.I.R. unit, as well as the giggles coming from the two Tallest.

"I will beam the prisoner up …" Leila tuned the annoying short he-Irken out and concentrated on escaping from her bonds, slipping her wrists painfully through the cuffs, well-aware that the Tallest were watching with mild amusement. Soon she was completely free and her first feat was to grab the annoying obviously malfunctioning S.I.R. unit and flinging it at the short he-Irken before seizing both his arms and locking him in the cuffs she had inhabited moments ago, making certain to adjust the containment cuffs to his proper size, and just to make certain he didn't try anything with his computer she taped his mouth shut with convieniently placed scotch tape before turning to the side so that she could keep an eye on both the Invader and the Tallest.

"Well done!" Applauded the Tallest Purple, causing the female's antennae to flatten once more.

"I want no praise from monsters such as you!" Snarled the She-Irken venomously.

"Monsters?" Asked the Tallest Red in a dangerous voice.

"Have you already forgotten what you put me through _Almight Tallest_?" Sneered the "Traitor", sarcasm dripping from the formal title like venom from a pit-vipers fangs. She could tell by the dull looks on their faces that they had forgotten and didn't care to be reminded. "How could males such as you have become the leaders of the Irken race, you who do not understand the balance of the universe and would sooner destroy entire civilizations than learn to cope with them!" Leila sidestepped a rear assult from Zim, allowing him to bash his head against his own equipment, she also dodged the S.I.R. unit easily, learning from past mistakes made and trying her best not to redo them.

"Computer! Capture the female!" Shouted Zim as robotic wires stretched to grab the she-Irken. The female released an angry hiss as the wire wrapped around her bodice, almost forgetting herself and sinking her fangs into the hard metal. Instead she settled for an intense glare.

"You shall be punished." Hissed the female as the short Irken began to insert the coordinates to the Massive.

The Tallests remained impassive as the Traitor materialized before them, eyes speaking death as a soldier quickly grabbed her exposed arm. The female bared her fangs and pulled back, hissing slightly as she suddenly collapsed her legs from underneath her and put dead weight on the soldier, bringing him down. All at once the female leapt out of the soldiers grasp as he was attempting to regain his footing. Leila knew that escape would be futile, but she refused to go down without a fight, and so she grabbed both the soldiers antennae, straddling the metal upon his back to keep her seat as he flailed around in his pain. At a sharp tug from the female he halted, eyes tearing as she kept the tension upon them, taking the opportunity to assess the situation before the swarm of soldiers began to surround her. While the soldiers were inches away she leapt from the back of her 'steed' and bounded atop the metal attached to the backs of the rest, heading toward the Tallest upon the platform.

With a final leap and a length extending flip for balance the female achieved the platform and darted behind the pair before they could react, grabbing one of each of their antennae, a foot resting on each of their packs as they stood side-by-side. The desperation poured from her form, like a caged animal she would do anything to escape.

"You're escape is futile, release the Tallest." One brave soldier dared shout. Her eyes narrowed.

"And come along like some programmed drone? Never! Never again!" She hissed, tightening her grip on the antennae of the Tallest for emphasis. A growl issued from the throat of both Tallest, and she tensed, ready to evade the coming attack. Her estimations were correct as the Tallest Red brought his arm around to backhand the female, only for her to leap away much like her first perch, only now she had nothing else to leap from, she was again grounded, but there was a plus, all the Irkens were on the other side of the room and the exit was on her own side. Quick as she dared the female darted for the door.

"Lock the door!" Demanded Tallest Red, a red light flashed instantly and the door was locked as the female attempted to open it. She kicked it in frustration and turned to face her imminent doom, her eyes speaking eternal defiance as well as her flattened antennae. However, she could not keep from trembling from all the strain she had been put under in the recent hours. So bad were the tremors that even her antennae trembled from exhaustion. The soldiers began to close in on her, lances dropped and charged, ready to electrify her for her insolence.

"No! Restrain her, take her to the holding cell." Growled Red as the Tallest Purple rubbed his antennae with a pained look. The female's back came into contact with the cold unfeeling metal. She resorted to lifting her lips in a snarling in an attempt to force them back, but didn't get so much as a flinch from a one of them. Two of the soldiers grabbed either of her arms this time and more out of exhaustion than instinct she collapsed once more, her eyes half-lidded and antennae drooping as all sense left with her energy. Her legs dragged as the Soldiers strutted through the corridors and shoved her into a room where they slammed a door shut. The female fell to her hands and knees and collapsed, her breath still coming in gasps as her antennae twitched uncontrollably as her muscles attempted to repair themselves.


End file.
